


Comfort for a Wayward Boar

by miamjima



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, dimitri goes a little rabid but its ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamjima/pseuds/miamjima
Summary: Sylvain finds himself at a loss on how to comfort Dimitri after not seeing him for five years, but Dimitri has some ideas of his own.





	Comfort for a Wayward Boar

Sylvain Jose Gautier was a man who didn’t let many things get to him. Felix wants to call him names? Sure, go ahead. Ingrid wants to lecture him about his flirting until his ears start to bleed? Whatever. 

Despite his prided laid-back nature, there was one thing that was nagging at the back of his mind, something that he couldn’t figure out how to deal with. 

Dimitri. 

They’d been friends since childhood, but Sylvain was at a loss for what to say every time he saw him. The future king would come swiftly lumbering down the hall, and Sylvain would want so desperately to say something to his friend, but the frigid, glassy look in Dimitri’s eye always forced his voice to catch in his throat, and he'd press himself into the wall until he passed. His instincts told him that wasn’t the eye of a man anymore.

Of course he knew it was Dimitri, somewhere deep down in that swaying frame. It was his friend, and he knew that the coat the blonde man was wearing was less to protect him from the cold of the world, but more for the ice within his own heart.

Hey, that sounded pretty good. He’d have to write that down later and try that on a girl sometime to see if she’d appreciate a brooding poetic type. Ladies always loved an introspective man.

Wait wait wait, get back on track Sylvain, we’re pacing outside our childhood friend’s room, right?

Right.

The red-head ran a sweaty hand through his hair. He had come here in hopes to break the ice surrounding Dimitri’s heart, but he was completely out of his element with consoling a friend. Now, a lover? That wasn’t so hard. 

Hm..

Sylvain gave a gentle knock on the door. He figured he would act now, and figure out what he would say later. 

He paused, and…. 

No response.

Ok.

Impatient, he tried the handle, and much to his surprise, it was unlocked. His breath hitched, but immediately chided himself for doing so. It was just Dimitri. Yeah, he could do this.

Upon entering, he was greeted with a dark room, thanks in part to a blanket over the window, and an amorphous furred shape sitting on the bed. When he saw a half-lipped eye flit open and glint at him menacingly, he knew he messed up.

He couldn’t do this. 

“I didn’t give you permission to enter.” Dimitri’s voice was more of a growl, and it made Sylvain tense up. Was he going to die? He was probably going to die. 

Dimitri’s eye narrowed, and an actual growl escaped him this time. Great.

“Did you hear me? Leave.”

That sounded like a great idea, honestly. 

“Dimitri, listen. I-”

He had barely enough time to react before the other man was upon him, pinning him to the door with a definitive thud. 

Ah. Great.

“I don’t want to hear it. Leave me alone.”

There were a few things Sylvain could do in this situation, what with a man who had done nothing but murder people for five years digging his forearm into his neck. He could cry, beg for mercy, really anything.

What’d he do?

Pop a boner. 

He couldn’t really blame Dimitri, there was no way he could ever know that getting choked out was like, kinda really a big turn on for him. 

He was praying and recounting every last one of his sins to the goddess in the hopes that Dimitri wouldn’t notice. That was the LAST thing he needed, with Dimitri about to kill him and all. 

Dimitri pressed him arm tighter into his neck, leaning closer into him. Oh fuck. 

“Tfbptg.. TDdfgigher..” He sputtered. 

“What was that?” Dimitri’s face was inches from his. 

“ᵗᶦᵍʰᵗᵉʳ” 

Dimitri stopped, and pulled away from Sylvain, who collapsed to the ground coughing. He was at a loss for words. 

Frankly, so was Sylvain, who was throwing in a few extra coughs just so he wouldn’t have to get up and look the other man in the eye. His life really was just one big joke, wasn’t it?

What came next was something Sylvain could never see coming. 

Dimitri’s wide frame gently knelt down next to him, and said “Did you come here to make me feel better?” He sneered, and continued.

“I know how you can serve your purpose, whore.” 

Excuse me? Wh- 

Upon letting the incredulous comment escape his lips, Dimitri immediately lifted the offending man and laid him onto the bed. Thrown was more like it, as the wind was knocked out of him as he landed. Sylvain’s mind was completely blank, but his pulse was racing. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Dimitri ejected his cape unto the floor. 

Wait, can we pause? How did Dimitri manage to lift him so casually? He was pretty confident about his build, and-

He didn’t get his moment to think, because Dimitri had already managed to wrangle his armor off. His pale skin, that had almost seemed fragile at one point long ago, was scarred beyond recognition. Taut muscles formed by years of work and exertion forced an image of an ancient statue, weathered by misuse and rain, into his mind. He was beautiful, yet tragic. 

The beautiful imagery was ruined when his coarse voice echoed into his ears. 

“I want to hear you say it.”

Sylvain had been splayed out in a stupor, too dazed to move from the same position Dimitri had thrown him into. He was awe-struck, mind suddenly racing with all the scenarios that could have gotten him here. Was this really what he wanted?

“Fuck me”

Yep.

And with that, the beast was uncaged. 

In a flash, Sylvain’s clothes were basically torn off as the prince forced his way to his flesh. Dimitri was upon him instantly, fucking him hard enough that he could barely get a word in edge-wise to beg for some preparation. His cock was huge, tearing into him with a gasp. He was barely able to get a hold of himself, hanging onto the sheets for dear life. 

His body was shaking from the pleasure. It was nothing he’d ever felt before, something he’d never let himself feel before. Lust, sweat, and repressed emotion melted into one, as Sylvain got the brains fucked out of him. 

With the lingering will he had left, he grinded his hips into Dimitri’s pelvis, doing his best to match his strokes, but he was just going so fast. He could see why Felix called him a boar, because this was no human being. 

Dimitri dug his nails into Sylvain’s hips, and Sylvain bit back a squeak. 

“Ch- NnnGh.. CHoKE me..! Ah fUC,K..”

He could barely speak, but Dimitri gave a condescending grunt in reply, as he pulled out right before coming to turn him over. 

Sylvain whimpered, instantly missing the friction from his huge dick rupturing his insides, but he was greeted with Dimitri’s ejaculation covering his body instead. It was like he’d been christened, he felt like someone new. He loved it.

Dimitri’s face smashed into his, sloppily working his tongue deep into the other’s mouth. Sylvain moaned into him, pulling at the blonde’s wildly tangled hair. He rhythmically grinded his hips into Dimitri’s, tempting him to reinsert himself. Nemesis fuck did he want him to come inside. 

Dimitri grabbed Sylvain’s legs, and hoisted him up so his plump ass was exposed. From missionary position, the captivated man was once again filled to the brim, bringing tears to his eyes from the sudden pressure between his ass. 

It didn’t end there, Dimitri wrapping his calloused hands around the man’s throat, wringing a gasp from Sylvain’s lips. 

Finally, he had gotten what he’d been craving, and it felt like genuine bliss. 

Dimitri wasn’t hearing Sylvain’s endless moans and grunts of pleasure. He was tapping into something primal, something he hadn’t been able to get in a long time. Emotion. The solitude had left his heart and body cold, and the heat of this body before him felt like the ambrosia of the goddess, he wanted to drink in it until he got every last drop. The primitive desire left him feeling less like a man, and more of an animal, pumping the sputtering man beneath him full of his cum. 

Sylvain was in ecstasy. He’d been helping himself to Dimitri’s back, leaving marks and scratches from trying to hang on, trying his best to guide Dimitri into the places that felt best.

The red head could barely breathe, and it felt so fucking good. The power Dimitri held over him was unbelievable, and Sylvain loved it. He loved that he was having his way with him, that he saw him less as a crest, or just a flirty persona, and only as pleasure. He liked that he was able to bring some life back to Dimitri, that he felt like he was actually being needed by someone. Plus, being used as a sex toy just felt so damn good.

In between the divine pleasure of a thousand paradises, rain began to fall. Or, rather, Dimitri was crying. He slowed, and pulled out of Sylvain, let his legs fall back to the bed. His arms gradually fell from Sylvain’s red neck. 

Sylvain looked up at him, his breath running ragged as he tried to catch his breath. He eventually, wordlessly, brought himself up to Dimitri, and wrapped his arms around him. Dimitri flinched, but he didn’t move away, silent sobs wracking his body. 

“It was my fault..”

He started, but his voice fell flat. He buried his head into Sylvain’s shoulder, unable to find the words to continue, overcome with the repressed emotions of over five years. It was just too real, he’d let himself get too caught up in the moment, that the guilt and emotion he’d been running from caught him by the throat.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t be there for you.” Sylvain was bringing his hand up and down on Dimitri’s head, doing his best to comfort him. He didn’t really have much of an example to draw on, but he remembered his mother doing the same for him as a child once, when Miklan had given him a particularly rough run of it. 

Both of them sat there for a long time, simply drawing on the support of the other, giving into weakness, just for a short, bittersweet moment. 

After a few gentle trading of words, they eventually laid down to sleep, one cradled in the other’s arms in what felt like the first genuine display of emotion either of them had felt in an eternity.

\--

When Sylvain woke up that morning, he was met with the saddest look he’d ever seen, staring intently at him from a few inches away. 

“I.. I’m so…” 

Dimitri was red, flustered. Sylvain was shocked from the surprising tenderness coming from him, given how he’d been acting the last few days. It was kinda sweet, honestly. But then his ass started hurting, and he figured an apology was warranted. 

Sylvain laughed, much to Dimitri’s confusion. “If you ever need another pick me up, let this “whore” know, alright?” He licked his lips in contempt at Dimitri’s start. 

“I didn’t.. Oh come, now-!” 

“Oh come on your highness, I was only teasing you.” He brushed a few stray hairs out of Dimitri’s face, and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. There was really something so tragically beautiful about Dimitri’s features, looking up at him wrapped gently in the sheets of the bed, light beginning to filter in from around the blanket covering the window. He wanted so desperately to come back into bed with him, and fall back to sleep wrapped in his arms, but he didn’t want to wait too long and have to deal with people seeing him sneak out of Dimitri’s room walking like there was a stick in his ass. 

Instead, he got changed, and stood over Dimitri for a while, taking in as much of the sun-dappled, quiet scene as he could commit to memory, and said the most genuine thing he’d said in a very long time. “I will always be here to listen to you if you ever need me.” Then, he left. 

\--

Later that day, Sylvain found himself trying desperately to explain to Felix why he wouldn’t be able to attend sword practice that day. The only excuse he offered was a “wild animal attack”. And honestly? He wasn’t too far off the mark.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first genuine attempt at fan fiction in years, and my first time writing smut.. I hope I did a satisfactory job! I'm in love with fe3h, and honestly I'm glad I got the opportunity to write someone calling Sylvain a whore! :D


End file.
